powers and teenagers don't mix
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: Air Fire Water Earth and 8 people that can bend them to there will useful or hurtful. all the gang where happy until one person comes and everything goes down hill will there powers save them or kill them. im not good at this but the story is good try it.
1. powers and teenagers don't mix

_**Me: so hey guys it's nice to be back in the green room**_

_**Lydia: yer I missed it**_

_**May: well it's good to see you back **_

_**Drew: no it ant **_

_**Misty: who wants my hammer? **_

_**Me: I'll have a swing at that**_

_**Dawn: YAY Misty's is in this one **_

_**Leaf: and me to **_

_**Lydia: and because of that Gary is hear to **_

_**Leaf: oh great how fun**_

_**Paul: I thought I might say hi but I don't want to now**_

_**Gary: *bust in the doors* well hi all I understand im in this one.**_

_**Me: yer you're lucky**_

_**Ash: how come I haven't said anything? **_

_**Me: if you what you can do the Disclaimer**_

_**Ash: ok India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

'Dear diary

Today I am 10 years old and the most amazing thing just happed stay quite throw I found a volcano that has cold water in it I fell in and an amazing light shone in the water I tried to swim back up and it was like I wasn't doing anything and I was still swimming I got to the top and got out thinking it was nothing.

I started to do air drumming and every time I did it the river moved like something was hitting it. it was me I was controlling the water I started to move my hands and the water moved to it was amazing anyway got to go my mum and dad want me

Love may'

2 years on

_Hey. Hey .hey_

_Your lip stick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains._

_I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind (__**hey soul sister by train)**_

Came on in the room.

"Hum I hate alarm clocks" said a girl around 13 with brown hair pale skin and sapphireeyes. We know her as may maple

May's POV

"Come on May time for school" my dad said

"Ok" I said sadly getting up from my bed I wouldn't see it again until Friday see my house is close to school so I can go home on weekends.

"I know you will love latias and latios high me and your mother went there" My dad said for the 100,000th time

"I know dad now can you go so I can get changed" I asked

"Oh yes sorry" my dad said going out my room I got in to my new blazer for school and grey skirt the blazer was burgundy I like that colour because it's close to red

"Now get my bag and set off" I said to no one

"I see you talking to yourself again May" My annoying brother Max said he is 10 years old yet he knows more than a 16 year old geek

"GO AWAY MAX" I screamed I was not in the mod today

"Fine" he said walking away.

"I can do this if I don't vomit before that" I said holding my stomach. I dragged my suitcase down the stairs and went to the taxi outside me and my friends got one to go to all are houses to pick us up

"Wait" I said running back in the house "BYE MUM BYE DAD" I shouted as I got in to the car to be greeted by my 3 best friends Misty, Dawn and Leaf who was still to be picked up. Misty had a power to and she had Earth all throw she loves water pokemon she wasn't very lucky she has fire orange hair that was most of the time in a pone tall she was wearing the school uniform.

Dawn Oh Dawn I have to admit Dawn is so fun she had a power to fire witch is cool she has blue hair that goes down to her hips she was also wearing school uniform.

At Leaf's house

"Ahhhhhhhhhh GUYS is it just me or is this what we have been waiting for all our lives all of us going to school together" Dawn cried as leaf got in the car

"Hey guys" the girl said with brown hair pale skin and brown eyes witch is different from the rest of us because we have blue eyes.

"So we all ready" Misty asked

"Well im as ready as I'll ever be" I said

At school

"Ok girls I hope you got throws rules" the head said

"Yep" We all said at once

"So what do you guys have I have music" I asked the girls

"Dance" Dawn said

"Drama" Misty said

"P.E" Leaf finished

"We don't have are classes together" I moaned

"I guess we have to live with it" Misty said

"Yer" Dawn sighed

"Well bye guys" I said walking off

In a random hallway

"I hate being lost" I said I started to look at the posters on the walls and I bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you're going" said a boy with green hair and eyes he was also wearing the school uniform but with pants.

"Sorry but can you help im kind of lost im looking for M1" I asked

"Oh you must be the new girl im guessing May" the boy said

"Yer im May and you are" I asked

"Drew your lucky we have the same lesson so you can come with me" Drew said flicking his hair.

"Thanks" I said I think my day just got a bit better because I can get to my first lesson.

"Its fine this way" Drew said pointing down the hall.

"Well you finally came to lesson Drew" The teacher said not looking impress.

"I was helping the new girl sir" Drew said going to his seat

"Oh yes we have a new girl don't we May Maple" the teacher said.

"Yer" I said

"Well this is a music lesson so what do you play May" sir asked me

"Well I don't play anything but I sing" I said hoping I wouldn't have to sing.

"Well can you show us" Sir asked

"Ok" I said going to the front of class

"_When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case_. _I can offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love."_

"WOW May that is one good voice box" Sir said

"Thanks" I said

RINGGGGGGGGGGG

"End of lesson class you may go" sir said

_**Me: sooo first chap what you think **_

_**Lydia: yer what you think**_

_**May: good**_

_**Dawn: im not in it much **_

_**Me: you will be next chap**_

_**Misty: what about me**_

_**Me: the one after**_

_**Leaf: and me**_

_**Me: the one after the last one**_

_**Paul: im bored bye**_


	2. PATDM the play

_**Me: hey guys**_

_**May: hey **_

_**Lydia: I wasn't at school today**_

_**Me: you're so lucky**_

_**Dawn: from what I hear you 2 saying about school it doesn't sound good**_

_**Me: it's no fun there**_

_**Lydia: Lunch if ok**_

_**Me: yer **_

_**Ash: WHAT are you talking about food I want food**_

_**Misty: ASH SHUT UP**_

_**Drew: she's right man**_

_**Paul: yer **_

_**Leaf: can we start now **_

_**Gary: India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix 

Dawn's POV

"Ok now I need to go to the old gym for dance… errrm" I said with no clue on where I was going.

"OH COME ON" I screamed "THEY DIDENT EVEN TELL ME WHERE TO GO" it made me so sad I can't even get to my first class.

I sore someone and I didn't care who it was I just needed help "Hey do you think you can help me im looking for the old gym" I asked a plum coloured hair guy with pale skin

"Hum" he said

"…. Well can you" I asked

"I guess come with me" the boy said

"…so what's your name mine is Dawn" I asked the boy.

"… Paul…" Paul said not even looking at me the rest of the walk was in silence. And god was it boring

In the old gym

"Well thanks for helping" I said to Paul

"Hum" Paul said walking away.

"What's with him" I asked no one and just went to get changed.

"Ok class we have a new student today dawn Rowan" said miss _**(me: I looked it up and dawn's last name is rowan) **_

"Yep that's me" I said

"Well can you come up and tell us something about you" Miss asked I nodded and came up.

"Well I happen to like to dance and I love music" I said at the front of class and I found out that Paul was there right at the back of the room.

"Well if that's true can you show us something" Miss asked.

"Ok" I said the song im coming home came on and I started to dance and with fluent movements the song finished and I stopped.

"Very good Dawn with that kind of dancing I would love it if you would be in the play pirates of pens ants as one of the dances" miss asked

"Hum" I looked around the class and everyone was nodding so I said yes.

"Good we-"miss started but was cut off by a loud

RIGNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Well class that it for today" miss said and we all went out of class

Lunch

No one's POV

"Hey Guys so how was first lesson" May asked

"AMAZING" Misty clamed

"Funny" Leaf said

"Just down right cool" Dawn finished

"Mine was ok but what happed in all your classes" May asked.

"I think Misty should say first" Leaf clamed

"Ok well as you know I had dram and I was doing a little peace and sir said that I should try out for the play" Misty said with happy face.

"That's great misty im in the play as dancer" Dawn said

"Oh and I meet a boy called Ash" Misty finished.

"A boy well this sounds interesting" leaf said looking very intimidating.

"Yes a boy but I bet you all meet a boy today so you guys tell me" Misty said looking smug.

"Well I meet a boy called… Hum I think it's Drew" May stated.

"I meet someone called Paul" Dawn said

"A boy called Gary" Leaf said looking kind of sad.

"I rest my case" Misty said looking noble

"So in my day I had P.E and we did rounders' and miss said I had a strong arm and wanted me in the play to" Leaf said.

"I am the only one who isn't in this play" May said looking kind of sad.

"No Your in it to sir said me to tell you" Drew said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Drew thanks for telling me" May said with a smile.

"Here" Drew said giving me some sheets "lean them and we can practise later" Drew said about to walk off.

"Wait what" may asked getting up and going up to Drew.

"Where doing a duet for the party seen" Drew said looking at may.  
>"Aww how cute" Misty said from behind May.<p>

"Misty how can you even say that we don't even know the guy" Leaf stated.

"Oh yer Guys this is Drew. Drew these are my friend Misty, Dawn and Leaf" May said just realizing that they didn't know each other.

"Ok" Drew said "If you want you can meet my friend's" Drew asked.

"Shore hey you guys want to come" May asked her friend's.

"Ok" they all said getting up

Drew's friends table 

"Hey guy's this is May and her friend's there the new girls" drew said to his friend's.

"Oh hay Misty" said a boy with jet black hair and a tint of brown in his skin. He let Misty sit next to him

"Hi Ash" Misty said sitting next to him.

"Hey Leaf" Said a boy with brown spick hair and like Ash a tint of brown in his skin.

"Gay boy" Leaf said with a little anger in her voice

"Oh come on I said I was sorry for the ball hitting you what else can I do" Gary asked

"Not laugh at me would be a start" Leaf said sitting on the other side of the table.

"Hi Paul" Dawn said sitting in the free place next to Paul

"Hi…" Paul said going back to eating his food.

"Can someone tell me what his problem is" dawn asked no one answered.

"No one… no one knows" Ash said looking shocked.

"Ash… Ash is right" Gary said also looking shocked

"So I guess there's no need for introductions" Drew asked.

"Nope" everyone said.

They all went back to their own little conversations "So Drew tell me what's the play about" May asked.

"Well it's about pirates coming in on land and living the life of town people and they get found out and have to run and you see it starts off with 4 boys that come back with 4 girls and they set sail witch is me Ash Paul and Gary as the boys and you Dawn Misty and Leaf as the girls" Drew expanded.

"Sounds good" May said leaning back in her chair.

_**Me: sooo what you think**_

_**Dawn: good because im in it **_

_**Lydia: you're all in it**_

_**Drew: yer**_

_**Ash: true that**_

_**Misty: anyway hope you all enjoyed**_

_**Me: yep. Yep**_ _**by the way PATDM is short for Powers and teenagers don't mix it's just easier to type (lazy) **_


	3. PATDM that can't be true

_**Me: Hey all **_

_**Drew: hi **_

_**May: hi **_

_**Dawn: good to see you**_

_**Me: thanks so anything I should say today**_

_**Lydia: sport's day, thanks for the review that you should have done in the last one**_

_**Me: ok that's what I have to **_

_**Paul: be quick **_

_**Me: ok well we had sport's day today but I didn't get to do anything but my team won GO CHESTER yes Chester. Any way the other thing thanks to AnimexLuver4Ever for her review sadly my only review **_

_**Drew: really *Shocked***_

_**Me: yer *sad face* any way if you could be all so kind to help I would like that **_

_**Ash: I haven't said anything so … India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON! **_

_Powers and teenagers don't mix _

_May's POV and dream _

"_DAWN HELP ME" May screamed_

"_COMEING" Dawn said as she was fighting an air bender "FUCK OFF YOU DICK YOUR NOT KILLING ANYONE" Dawn screamed as she almost chopped the guy's head off._

_As she was doing that I was fighting 10 earth benders witch also means they have the upper hand and by the time Dawn was done with 1 person I was done with all 10 of the others._

"_MAY WATCH IT BEHIND YOU" Dawn shouted I tuned around there was an air bender coming up to me there was no time._

"_FUCK OFF" Someone shouted from behind me and came in front of me and used a title wave on the air bender it was … it was Drew "…. What no thanks" Drew asked_

"_I didn't know you were a Water bender" I asked_

"_Well im not as well none as you are" Drew said "Im only a beginner well I wouldn't be if someone would teach me" Drew said to me looking down._

"_Wait what im none as a water bender" I asked_

"_Well within the water tribes" Drew answered_

_End of dream_

Knock. Knock I heard from the door see we had a room that had 4 rooms in it mine was a red room with one wall that had peach flowers on it my bed was in the middle of the room and it also had peach flowers on it.

"Come on May im not getting shouted at for being late because of you" I heard Leaf say.

"Fine" I replied.

At school first lesson (music)

"Ok thank you for all being here on time" sir said "now May and Drew can you go in the other room with Brianne and Brandon to practise" Sir asked us we nodded and went to the other room it practise

"Ok May did you look at the song's" Drew asked me

"Yep the one I like the best is going up a yonder" _**(Me: it's not on YouTube and if it is it's not the right one)**_ I said.

"We can do that one then but you did look at the acting bit before that right?" Drew asked

'What does he think im stupid' "Yes that's the only bit I don't like about it" I said you know why because me and Drew have to have a romantic moment ewwww

"Ok well let's start from 'what are you hiding from me'" Drew stated.

"'it's not that im hiding it… it's just I can't tell you'" I said.

Drew moved closer to me in my personal space and yes he was meant to do that "'What you don't trust me Maybell'" Drew asked.

"'I do trust you Andrew it's just personal" I said

"'Just tell me'" Drew demanded.

"'I can't but you have to remember this when I leave _~if any bode askes you where im going where im going soon so if you wana know where im going where im going real soon~'" _

"'_**~im going up a yonder im going up a yonder im going up a yonder to be with my lord~'" **_Drew sang so sweet and soft I almost forgot that he can be a real dick sometimes.

"I think that good for today" Drew said flicking his hair.

"Ok" I said packing up my things.

"So you not going to make me sing more" Drew asked looking curios

"Well we don't need to why the wired question" I asked

"Well most of the time when girls here me sing for the first time they won't let me stop" Drew said.

"Well that must be annoying" I said putting my bag on my back

"Bye" Drew said

"Bye"

"WAIT YOU MAY" some random girl screamed.

"Hum Hi" I said looking around to see Brianna.

"Did Drew just say bye to you" she asked

"Well yes" I said

"OMG you are so lucky" Brianna screamed

"…Ok… im just going to go now" I said slowly backing away.

The living room after school

No one's POV

"Hey guys" may said

"Hi" misty said back

"What's up" leaf asked

"Yer" Dawn said

"Nothing so how are you all guys" May asked her friends

"Fine did anyone have like a really wired dream last night" Misty asked

"Yer" we all said

"May what was yours about" Dawn asked May

"Well this might sound wired and it was just a dream but Drew was a water bender witch makes no sense" May said

"Well that's like my dream ash was a earth bender" Misty said

"Same Paul was a fire bender" Dawn said

"Same here Gary of all people was an air bender!" Leaf said looking annoyed.

"Hey guy's dose anyone else feel light headed" Dawn asked just after that she fainted.

"DAWN!" all the girls screamed

Dawn's dream her POV

'_DAWN!' was the last thing I heard before I passed out._

"_Dawn are you ok" someone said to me_

_I opened my eyes to see someone covered in a ghostly blue light _

"_Errrm yer who are you?" I asked_

"_Im the fire avatar the one yet to be" The person said "after Anng dies" he finished_

"_Why am I hear" I asked_

"_See im here to tell you. You and you friends have a very impotent job as you know Anng is fighting the fire nation and wining and after he wins he will need help to put the world back in its places. But he will be too tired to do anything and he so you and May are the best water and fire benders in the world and you will train 2 boys that have amazing powers but need teaching and as you know Misty and Leaf need some teachers to you are lucky there at you school. But you have to promise me something" the man said._

"_Yer what is it" I asked_

"_Don't let it get out as you know the world is idled to the faked that people can own power as great as this they will hunt you down if it gets out" he said_

"_Ok I promise I will not tell anyone except May Misty and Leaf" I said_

"_You also need to tell Drew Paul Ash and Gary" he said_

"_WHAT Why" I asked_

"_They're the ones you're helping" he said_

End of dream

"WHAT" I screamed jumping out of my sleep.

"DAWN!" my friends screamed

"Dawn are you ok what happened to you" May asked with concern.

"Nothing happened but guys I have something that's really impotent" I said to my friends

"What is it" Leaf asked

"Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul are benders like us me and May are training Paul and Drew and you guys are getting trained by Ash and Gary but we can't tell anyone else" I said

"Right May get me some warm water for Dawn's head she's still not feeling good" Misty said

"NO IT'S TRUE pleas listen to me" I plead

"Ok" Misty said

"Good"

_**Me: that was crap *sighs***_

_**Lydia: I would like to say that it wasn't but it was**_

_**May: I don't know what to say it's the readers chose if they like it or not **_

_**Dawn: I know if you guys liked it review and if you didn't tell us why and we can change it.**_

_**Me: but I bet I would have to rewrite it then coz it's that bad**_

_**Lydia: yer**_

_**Misty: please tell us or this story will end in a fail **_

_**Me: bye im not happy**_


	4. PATDM training

_**Me: hi**_

_**May: hi what's up?**_

_**Me: nothing much you**_

_**May: same just being bored **_

_**Me: you may as well go to school **_

_**May: yer but in all these story's I've been to school so many times.**_

_**Me: heheheheh that's true… where is every one **_

_**May: I… I don't know**_

_**Me: anyway neither me nor Lydia own Pokemon go to japan if you want to know… and READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

Drew's POV

"ASH GET OUT OF THE SHOWER I NEED ONE TO" I shouted.

"_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me don't you wish she was a freak like me don't you ah ahhh ahh don't you ah" _Ash sang almost happy with him self

"Ash what the fuck" I said walking away I would just have to go without it today.

"Hey Gary if you want to get Ash back for what he did to you last valentine day do it now" I said pointing to the bathroom

"HA comic gold thanks mate" Gary said getting a camera and videoing it.

I was about to walk into my room when I looked in the door of Paul's room he was on the phone who of all people would want to talk to Paul on the phone.

"So what you're saying Dawn is you need me, Drew, Ash, and Gary to go to the quads after school" Paul said on the phone.

"Fine ok I'll tell the guys" Paul said after listing to the person on the phone.

"K bye" Paul finished he hung up the phone and got up

"So tell me how did Dawn get your phone number" I asked with a smirk

"How the hell should I know phone book" Paul muttered.

After school

May's POV

"So when are the guys going to get here Dawn" I asked

"Well Paul said he would tell them so we have to wait" Dawn replied.

Right then the boy's walked in with all of them looking at a camera well except for Ash "HAHAHAHA" Gary laughed "Why do you always have to embarrass me" Ash asked

"No it's just because you got me" Gary expand

"Guys what are you talking about" I asked

"Look" Gary said

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash shouted

"Quick" Gary said passing the camera and then we all sore or herd Ash sing in the shower.

"OMG" we all said at ones

"My best work yet" Gary said looking proud.

"Anyway we have to talk about something" I said to the to calm them down

"So guys look we know your benders but don't start saying where stupid yet because us guys are to im air May is water Misty Earth and Dawn is fire" Leaf said

"Well if you know that then you should know that im air Paul is fire Ash is earth and Drew is water" Gary said

"Yep" I said

"Whatever" Paul said about to walk off

"No…" Dawn started grabbing Paul "I know that you need training well you and Drew so me and May are your teachers" Dawn finished.

"Now this is going to be fun" I said with a smirk to Drew he looked kind of scared.

"Paul I don't think where going to live to see the winter" Drew said

"I think the same" Paul said.

"Well let me guess little Leafy could use some training to along with Misty" Gary asked trying to tick Leaf off

"I don't think you should do that Gary" Ash said looking at Leafs face if looks could kill that one would.

"I think im going to go train before someone dies" I said walking away.

"Im coming to" Drew said following me im guessing he was also not in the mode to see Gary died or make an idol out of himself.

"You do know im going to work you like a dog right" I asked

"Yer sadly" Drew sighed.

"Anyway come with me" I said dragging Drew to a lake

"So where training here" Drew asked

"Yep it's a good place to but don't come here on a full moon" I said

"Why" Drew asked.

"We can't control are powers and on a full moon at least 1 person is out on a stroll and they see that… well you know" I said "Ok anyway show me what you got"

"I can only do the basics moving water" Drew said

"You know you're better than half of my other students" I said rolling my eyes.

"How many people have you tort" Drew asked

"20 and everyone in my village that was below the age of 10 witches was about 17" I said wanting to start.

"So can we start with ice and stuff" Drew asked

"I guess… but you do know that to be an ice bender you need good timing and quick on your feet so Think fast" I said shooting some ice that was the shape of rocks at Drew.

"SHIT" Drew shouted dogging them

"That's good I have less to teach you" I said looking smug.

"Well why don't you think fast" Drew said taking some water from the lake and shooting it at me but I was too fast I tok the water away to the side and used blood bending to smack him on the wall.

"Don't disobey your teacher" I said walking up to Drew still smacked on to the wall because I was still blood bending him.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Drew shouted.

"Blood bending anything that is to do with liquid can be used agent you remember that" I said walking away "Oh and training over" I finished

"What the fuck" Drew said walking away.

In the girls living room

"So guys what happened to Gary" I asked

"Let's just say I broke my teacher" Leaf said

"Nice" I said giving Leaf a respected "I wish I could do that to Drew im just scared that I might really hurt him" I explained

"Interesting" All the girls said

"SHIT" I said "That don't sound good"

_**Me: hey guys just done some merger cramping for a test for geography it's gay and the best teacher for it left**_

_**May: sad**_

_**Me: yep**_

_**Drew: wait did it take you all day for this**_

_**Me: I spent like loads of time revising im not god**_

_**Drew: school can't be that hard **_

_**Me: well im dumb so it's hard for me**_

_**Lydia: it's true but I find it hard and im in high sets **_

_**Me: thanks for proving my point well if I make it throw this last week I have summer holidays so more updates but that means I need more reviews to keep me going so come on guys anyway bye. **_


	5. PATDM He's back

_**Me: yay another review thanks treatybirdcage may I just say I love avatar just as much to and blood bending**_

_**Lydia: and just like always I have no idea what you're talking about **_

_**May: you don't know much do you**_

_**Lydia: not at all**_

_**Drew: WHAT May blood bends me that so not fair**_

_**May: FYI love that bit **_

_**Me: thought you would **_

_**Gary: India and Lydia don't own pokemon **_

_**Me: READ ON! **_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

"MAY LIKES DREW MAY LIKES DREW" all my x friends chanted.

"I DO NOT LIKE DREW" I screamed

"…." They all went silent I shout a lot but today they could tell I wasn't in the mood

"Wait it's 19 of July ant it" Leaf asked

"Oh yer it is sorry May we forgot" misty apologised

"Yer but you know Brandon_** (Me: it's a different one)**_ did leave 7 years ago May it's time to change" Dawn said

"Like you know anything" I spat and ran out the door it was a cold cloudless night as the half-moon shone bright you want to know what happened well me and Brandon where a couple at the time and Brandon knew about the powers too but on this day Brandon disappeared without a trace no one had any idea why he left he just did and I lost my first love.

"May…" someone asked that voice I know that voice but why I looked up and Brandon with his big brown eyes staring at me.

"Brandon… BRANDON" I squealed as I jumped into his arms.

"So I guess someone remembers and misses me" Brandon asked.

"You know I would and did but why where did you go" I asked

"Remember Harley" Brandon said

"Yer"

"He found out that I have a friend that has water bending powers and he sent the FBI out to get me if I didn't tell who it was but I loved you too much to have you sent off to the FBI so I ran" Brandon explained

"I love you too" I said almost crying.

"I hoped you still would" he said hugging me "So you still my girlfriend" He asked

"Only if you're still my boyfriend" I said kissing Brandon he joined in.

"So where are you sleeping and stuff" I asked

"Im staying here but I still need my room key and stuff" Brandon said "if you want you can come with me to the front office" He asked

"Anyway to get more time with you" I said walking down to the main office.

Outside the main office

"So May still good at you music" Brandon asked

"Yep im in a play with a boy called Drew and where sing in it" I said with a smile "In faked I think that's Drew over there HEY DREW" I shouted

He trued around from what he was doing to see me "Oh hey May" Drew replied coming over "Got a new friend I see" drew said pointing to Brandon

"Yer this is Brandon. Brandon this is Drew Brandon is my boyfriend" I expanded that kind of tok Drew by surprise and his face was priceless but he calmed down within 10 seconds and said

"Nice to meet you Brandon"

"You to Drew" Brandon said holding his hand out and Drew tok it.

"Oh anyway got to go May unpack and everything bye" Brandon said kissing me on the cheek and leaving

"Bye" I said with a sweet smile Brandon left and it was just me and Drew great

"Well who knew that May could get a boyfriend" Drew said with a smirk.

"Well who should know not to talk back to their teacher" I said with a smirk of my own

"Shit" Drew said looking kind of scared

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6" I started and Drew bolted out of there like a cannon "How I love doing that" I said with a smile and walking off.

In the girl's room

"MAY" all my so called friends shouted.

"May we are sooo sorry" Dawn said with a sad face

"We really are" Misty said

"Yer" Leaf finished

"It's fine you know why because when I went off in a strop guess who I met" I said

"Who" they all asked

"Brandon he told me why he left and now everything is back to normal" I said with a happy smile

"WHAT BRANDON'S BACK" They all screamed with joy

"Yep" I said with joy too

"GIRL'S BED NOW" a teacher shouted from outside are room

"OK" we all said going into are roomes

Dawn's room dawn's POV

"I really love this book even if I don't like reading" I said

"DAWN SHUT UP AND GO TO BED" Leaf shouted from her room she has hyper hearing or something because god say one thing out loud and she hears it.

"FINE" I shouted back

I put my book away and used some of my electricity powers to switch off the light but only a little bit so it didn't blow a fuse so there I was in the dark just time for me it think and the first thing in my mind Paul of all things Paul

All I want to know is what's that's guys problem it seems none of his friends know I wonder if he even knows he just makes no sense and every fire bender I've ever meet is always ether mad, crazy, happy or normal none ever sad or depressed ok im going to promise myself that at some point I am going to make Paul smile somehow.

_**Me: done and Friday is coming along very soon can't wait I mean the longest holiday and the best year with the best form teacher with apparently going to get a boyfriend it's just going to be the best**_

_**Lydia: and I think the same and the boyfriend bit it was a magic cone that told us that and we are also going to be famous singer's one day heheheheh**_

_**May: well look at that you're finely starting to like school **_

_**Me: yep and one of the best things of all IM TAKEING SPANISH GO ME AND LYDIA TO  
>Paul: SHUT THE FUCK UP<strong>_

_**Drew: PLEASE YOU'RE TO LOUD**_

_**Me: AND THAT THE WAY I LIKE IT  
>May: it lest she's not depressed like Paul<strong>_

_**Drew: I guess so **_

_**Lydia: anyway review we just want your thoughts what you think could be changed or what you like kk bye**_

_**Me: yer bye **_


	6. PATDM the other girls day

_**Me: hi *sadly sits down***_

_**Lydia: India's in a bad mood because she just found out that she's being moved down in geography, French and history **_

_**Me: but how in history what the fuck I mean the teacher doesn't even teach anything so how can he do that *getting more bummed out***_

_**May: that's so not fare and you were just starting to like school again**_

_**Me: *start's to cry* I KNOW it's SO NOT FARE by the way it's rare to see me cry so got the most of it**_

_**Drew: can we just get on with it **_

_**Gary: yer**_

_**Me: fine me nor Lydia own pokemon**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

Dawn's POV

"Hey Paul" I said with a sweet smile

"…..hi…." he said

"Paul why do you never seem to be happy" I asked

"You don't want to know" he said plainly

"Who said I wouldn't im a good listener" I said

"….whatever…." he said

"Come on Paul I promise I won't tell anyone" I pleaded

"No"

"Pleases" I begged I wanted to know so badly

"Maybe" he said still no emotion in his face

"Make that a yes and I'll be happy" I said with a smile

"…hum… fine but just tell me you're not someone that gets upset easily" he asked

"I can but I can hold it in" I said simply

"I'll tell you at lunch meet me by the tree" he said plainly

"Ok see you then" I said with a wink and walked away to my next class maths this was something all of us girls can't do so were in the bottom class heheh not my fault

In class (maths) May's POV

"Ok now class we are doing good old sums in the books today and…" my teacher started but got interrupted by a knock at the door

"Come in" my teacher called

"Hi" said none other than Drew and the guys but Brandon was there too "Were from the top class to help you the head of maths said the class was having problems with circles, circumference and diameter so were here to help" Drew finished

"Ok you can help who you think needs help ok class we are going to page 55 to do circles now" the teacher said doing something on her laptop

I was talking to Dawn when out the corner of my eye I sore Drew about to come up to me but Brandon came first "Hey baby I didn't know you were In the bottom set for maths" Brandon said

"I didn't know you were in the top set" I counted

"My good old May" Brandon said kissing me on the cheek

"Brandon" I scolded

"Sorry do you need any help" he asked

"Depends" I said

"On what?" he asked

"Well if I say im fine witch I am then you have to go help someone else and if I say I need help then im getting help when I don't need it" I said

"Sorry but if you don't need help then I can't stay" he said I pouted

"Fine" I said going back to my work

"Aww how cute" Dawn said behind me

"Whatever" I said

"Ok be that way" dawn said going back to her own work

Lunchtime Dawn's POV

"Hey Paul" I said when I notes he was coming

"Im shocked most people chicken out" Paul said plainly

"Im not that mean so tell me" I said sweetly

"fine well when I was young I was happy and I enjoyed life but one day I was out playing and when I went home the earth kingdom leader was in my house and he was in front of my mum and she was kneeling the man had a smirk on his face a horrible one and got out his sword and right then and there cut off my mums head and left and they say once you see death you are no longer innocent and you have to grow up" Paul said

"…. Paul im… im so sorry" I felt like none of that made sense but that would explained so much

Just out of impulse I hugged Paul and said "it must be so hard" I cried a bit

"I live with it" Paul stated "Anyway I have to go you know get my stuff it is Friday I think you should do the same" after that Paul walked off

"….Paul" I whispered

"Hey Dawn" someone said

"Oh hey Misty so how's the training with Ash" I asked

"Well it's good and funny" Misty said

"Tell me" I said looking interested

"Well…"

Flashback Misty's POV

"**So Misty what can you do to start off with" Ash asked me**

"**Hum… I can see throw my feet and just move rocks" I said lifting a bolder **

"**Good you learned the hardest one so I don't have to teach you it because seeing throw your feet took me 2 years" Ash said **

"**Ha it took me 2 months" I said laughing **

"**Well hearing that means it's not going to be hard to teach you" Ash said**

"**Kk so what else is there for me to learn" I asked**

"**Well there's making rock into sand" Ash said**

"**Yes I always wanted to learn that"**

End of flashback

"So yer that's what happened" Misty said

"Cool so can you do it" I asked

"See for yourself" Misty said hitting some rock on the floor and it was sand in two seconds

"OMG Misty that's awesome" I said

"Thanks so let's get are stuff although there's not much of it" Misty said

"Yer" I said

Are room (Still Dawn's POV)

So there I was getting a little bag to take home to show my mum and then Leaf came into the room screaming

"WHY OF ALL PEOPLE DID GARY HAVE TO TEACH ME"

Great Leaf is in a bad mood

"Leaf what happened" I heard May say and when I did I went to the living room

"Yer what did he do" I asked

"Well"

Flashback leaf's POV

"**So what am I learning today" I asked **

"**How about how to go on a date with me" he said with a smirk**

"**Fuck off im hear to learn not to flirt" I said **

"**Whatever you say ok can you make a ball of air" Gary asked as if I was a 2 year old**

"**Well if I couldn't could I do this" I said making an air whip and started to whip Gary **

"**If you were wearing a sexy outfit right now this would be so much better" Gary said after stopping me **

**I was so angry but if I tried my powers he could just stop me and if I used my fists he could just doge **

"**Bye" I said walking away **

End of flashback

"Omg god that's so wired" I said

"No the thing that was so annoying was I couldn't defend myself because he could just better it" Leaf said

"OMG I have to go like now im having a date with Brandon" May shouted

"Bye" we all said

_**Me: hi I thought I would just end it here not much of a cliff hanger but still **_

_**Lydia: felling better **_

_**Me: yer plus its summer now and yes it took me 2 day's to wright this but I was too tired to finish it yesterday **_

_**May: wow that's a bit lazy**_

_**Me: but if I kept weighting I would have killed Drew**_

_**Drew: What**_

_**Me: I was in a bad mood**_

_**Paul: im bored can we stop now**_

_**Me: fine bye and review just tell me what you think **_


	7. PATDM running away WHAT!

_**Me: hi all**_

_**Lydia: you're late**_

_**Me: busted ok I was playing pokemon explores of sky**_

_**Lydia: ok**_

_**May: hi **_

_**Me: hi**_

_**Drew: where here again**_

_**May: I said this was our next appointment **_

_**Drew: well…. Well… no I got nothing**_

_**Me: why do the boy's always hate the writers?**_

_**May: I don't know**_

_**Dawn: im doing the thing **_

_**Me: … ok…**_

_**Dawn: India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix 

May's POV

Ok so I was a little late for my date heheh Im not good with clocks

"Hi" I said to Brandon

"Late as always" Brandon said looking at me

"Sorry but you know Im not good with clock" I said

"Same old May" Brandon said putting his arm around my waist.

"Same old Brandon" I said for a comeback

"Come on let's go" Brandon said

He led me to a hill and we sat there all day and then the sunset started to come along the horizon

"OMG what time is it" I shouted

"8:00 why" Brandon said

"I WAS MEANT TO BE BACK 2 HOURES AGO" I shouted getting my stuff and dashed back to my house

May's house and POV

I tried to come in as quite as possible but that didn't work well

"OUCH" I shouted as I hit my leg on a table

"May… MAY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" My mum shouted

"MAY WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IT'S 9:00 O'CLOCK" my dad shouted

"I was with Brandon" I said hoping they wouldn't freak

"May Brandon disappeared 7 years ago don't you remember" my mum said

"No look" I said getting out my camera to show them

"So Brandon really is back" my dad said "You know I always liked him"

"So anyway can I go to bed?" I asked

"Ok goodnight sweetie" my mum said walking away

"Yer goodnight baby" my dad said

I ran to my room and jumped onto my bed "Yes I live for another day" I said going to bed

Saturday May's room her POV

"What time is it" I asked myself

"2:00 AM why am I awake" I asked myself again I really should sort that out

"And now I can get to sleep I guess I'll just go out" I said getting a long jacket to cover me up I walked out the door and let my feet take me somewhere

"So my feet wanted me to go to the park" I said looking at a sign saying Park "My feet are wired" I shrugged and went on with the walk

"May ginger bread how are you?" _**(Me: if you guess who it is you get a cyber-cake)**_

I looked around to see the very Harley that got Brandon to leave and the one that hated me all that time

"Fine… how are you" I said

"Great loving life as always" He said in a girly voice

"Good for you so h" I was about to say but Haley got me into an assassin position and whispered in my ear

"I know you're the little water tribe girl and now you should be fearing what I can and will do to you" He said

Then a glimmer of hope I sore Brandon I screamed out his name but he didn't hear and after I had stop screaming I sore him going up to another girl and kissing her

"Ha you thought he liked you didn't you truth is he is a fire bender enemy of the water natation and he played you like a banjo" Haley said

I started to cry and I felt the arm that was around my neck disappear I looked up to see none other than Drew he had saved my life

"Are you ok?" Drew asked he asked if I was ok maybe he is nicer then I though

"Yer now but Brandon is part of the fire natation and he knows im a water bender and Haley too" I said with worry in my eyes

"We will have to sort out this later because he might wake up at any moment" Drew said holding out his hand to help me up

"Thanks" I said as I got up we started to run

Back to may's house

"Drew quick get inside I think I heard them" I said opening the door

"K" he replied

I closed the door and leaned on it "Why does this have to be happen bad stuff always happens to me" I said putting my head in my hands

"Let me guess this has happen to you before" Drew said

"5 Times" I said

"So what we do now" Drew asked

I know what I do I leave and never come back and have to forget all of my friends and other family and the worse thing of all if they get found out for helping me the dyed I try to go to their death beds but the family members don't let me go

I started to cry the most I had all that day because that could happen to all the new people IV meet

"May what's wrong" Drew asked

I couldn't say anything I was crying too much

"May speck to me what's wrong" Drew asked again

This time I was able to say this "Go Please" Drew nodded and said

"But im coming in the morning to see if you're ok" Drew left with that

"Plan B time" I said

Moring Dawn's house and POV

"Um I wonder if anyone is online" I asked myself

I went to the computer and went on Facebook "Hey a message from May cool" I clicked on it and it said the following

_Dawn do me a favour and go to my house and look on my bed tell Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, Paul and Drew to go as well_

"That's wired but ok" I sent everyone a text to go to May's

May's House Leaf's POV

"Ok so May said that we could go in her room" I asked

"Yep let's see what she wanted us all to come for" Dawn said

"Ok" we all said

"Hey look there's 2 notes on the bed" Drew said "One for us and One for her mum and dad" Drew finished

"Well sins you found to you read it" I said

"Ok" Drew said opening the note Drew's face sank as he read "Guys May… May ran away"

_**Me: heheh see the reason next time**_

_**May: Aww come on I run away **_

_**Me: my story anyway review please it's a lot better to know people are reading it just your thoughts kk bye **_ __


	8. PATDM Principal talk

_**Me: OH NO THIS IS SOOO BAD **_

_**Lydia: what's wrong? **_

_**Me: im going on holiday soon for week and my mum won't let me take my laptop which means no chapters for a long time **_

_**Drew: YES YES GET IN THERE**_

_**May: DREW! **_

_**Drew: sorry **_

_**Dawn: Well it's not that bad I mean a week come on**_

_**Me: well yer I guess**_

_**Paul: I think I im on the same page as Drew as in this is a good thing**_

_**Me: Oh come on the story's not that bad is it?**_

_**Lydia: it's getting better I think**_

_**Me: IM NOT SHORE IM IV ONLY GOT 6 REVIEWS IT MUST BE BAD WHY AM I EVEN DOING THIS **_

_**May: no it's ok India calm down calm down**_

_**Dawn: yer I mean there are people reading I think **_

_**Me: Me nor Lydia own pokemon READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

Drew's POV

"WHAT!" all of my friends said

"No she couldn't have she said she would help me with the prom committee" Dawn said looking about to cry

"Well look ill read you the whole thing" I said "_look guys im sorry but please forget about me if you don't you will get hunted down and killed I don't know why but you will it's happened to too many people I've known and loved so for your sack forget about me_

_Love may"_

"Omg May thinks she's on her own but truth be told this has happened to me too" Misty said

"Same here" Gary said

"Yer me too" Paul said "What about the rest of you guys" Paul asked

"Nope" they all said

"Well no wonder she thought she was on her own Misty propyl didn't tell May that she has to deal with this and it hasn't happened to Dawn and leaf" I said

"Well we need to get her back" Leaf said

"Yer but how" Ash asked

"Well where would a water bender go after she or he has done with their training" I said shocked at how dumb Ash was

"Oh back to their tribe" Ash said

"Misty can I borrow your mallet to try to get Ash to get some sort of brain" I asked

"Well he did get it right that would be where she would go" Misty said

"Yer but we all knew where she would go but he had to ask" I said

"Well that's true" Misty said getting out her all so famous mallet for me

"Thank you" I said taking it WHAP WHAM

"WHAT THE FUGE CAKE" Ash shouted

"GET A BRIAN SELL" I shouted back

"NEVER" Ash shouted

We had a bit of a staring contest and then I said "Ok I give up Misty you try" I walked away and out the door I needed to be alone

"Why dose May have to be such a stupid water bender it's not in are nature to be stupid were meant to be smart" I said I was tried now so I went home

Next day at school Drew's POV

"Can Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, Dawn Rowen, Misty waterflower and Leaf Green please report to the front desk" the teacher said

We all went out of class

"Guys what do you thinks wrong?" Dawn asked

"I have no idea" I said

"I know I mean we never do anything wrong" Misty said

We all made it to the front desk and the woman told us to go in to the principal's office

"Ahh you guys IV herd an interesting story about you all but with this question I want an honest answerer are you guys benders" The principal asked but I swear I sore his hand move from being on the speaker that goes all the way around school "And you know your secrets safe with me" He finished

We all looked at each other as if to ask is we should tell or not we all agreed

"Yes we are" Paul said

"Ha I knew it" the Principal said

"Yer it's true im water Dawn and Paul are fire Ash and Misty are earth and Gary and Leaf are air" I said

"Well thank you for telling me the truth because now I can help you with the lies you need to cover up the faked that you are benders" he said

"It's fine but can we go now" Dawn asked

"Yes you may" He said letting us out we went to normal lessons and the day seemed pretty normal until we got to lunch

I was walking throw a crowed hall way when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder

"Hi Drew I was just wondering is it true that… that you're a water bender" the girl asked me

"What are you talking about" I asked

"Well we herd you and your friends with the principle well the whole school did" the girl said

"WHAT" I shouted

"It's true" The girl said

I went not even saying goodbye I tried to go throw the busy hallway but couldn't get throw so I gave up on trying to get to the guys and did an owl noise with my hands I knew they would here it because of Leaf's hyper hearing I went to the place we always meet and waited it was only 2 minutes until they came

"Guys the whole school knows that where benders" I said the guys looked shocked

"What how" Leaf asked

"The talk we had with him" I spat his name out like it would kill me "he set us up" I finished

With May May's POV

"So here I am again" I said outside the wall of my tribe

"HEY YOU THERE WHAT DO YOU WANT" the gate person shouted

"I should think you should remember me Toto" I said with a smirk

"MAY" Toto shouted he was about 2 years younger than me and was one of my best students "Why are you back? How was it? Did you lean any new moves?" Toto asked

"I'll tell you later just let me in please" I asked but as I did I swear I heard… I heard one of Drew's owl hoots but no that's impossible

_**Me: sooo what you all think?**_

_**May: It was ok **_

_**Drew: I can do that hand thing awesome**_

_**Me: I can do that to all my friend are like how can you do that**_

_**Lydia: im one of throws friends **_

_**Me: yep**_

_**Leaf: I have hyper hearing **_

_**Me: it was in a different chap so yer**_

_**Leaf: cool**_

_**Me: anyway review coz when I come back from holiday I would like to know if you liked it and I would like to come back and be happy coz reviews make me happy so any way BYE AND KEEP READING!**_


	9. PATDM Two people one hart

_**Me: Hi im finely updating**_

_**May: FINELY!**_

_**Lydia: yer **_

_**Me: Sorry about it **_

_**May: it's fine**_

_**Me: good anyway let's get started on the all-important chapter **_

_**Dawn: Yay**_

_**Leaf: India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

So there I was after 5 years I was back at my birth place it had changed a lot like how there where glaseon everywhere and there were more huts and it had grown

"MAY!" some people shouted

"Hey guy's long time see" I said to my old friends

"Yer why are you here" jasmine asked

"It's a long story and a bit sad I can't tell you it" I said still a little sad I had to leave everything

"Oh May we missed you sooo much" Liz said

"I missed you guys too" I said started to cry

"Oh Grope hug" jasmine said starting to cry herself we all had a grope hug and I felt so welcome

"Come on let's go to your old room hey wait where are you family" Liz asked

"Oh I came on my own but yer lets go to my old room and house" I said

So we all ran to the place I lived 5 years ago

"So May did you meet any other water benders outside the tribe" Jasmine said

"Errrm" I started

"No something more interesting did you meet any cute boys" Liz said

"Defiantly no" I said crossing my arms

"May" they both said

"No not really" I said keeping strong

"May" they said again

"Fine a boy called Drew" I said sad that I gave up

"Aww what does he look like" Jasmine asked

"He has green short hair emerald like eyes a bit pale and a bit taller than me" I said kind of in a daze

"Aww you have it bad" Liz said

"You're so lucky to be able to go out of the village meet all new people all new boys all new cute boys" Jasmine said

"It was nice just to be with my new friends live an all-new place and a new reputation" I said

"So cool" they both said

With Drew his POV

"This is so not fair first May disappears then this what can we do" Dawn asked

"Guys we might have to do what May did" I said

"You mean we all go to May's tribe" Leaf asked

"No we all go to are own home towns" I said

"But we don't live in the same lace we want get to see each other" Misty said

"We might just have to" I finished looking like the rest of us we were all thinking it but couldn't say it

"BUT-but-but I DON'T WHAT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS!" Dawn said bursting into crying and ran to the closest person who happened to be Paul and started crying on him

"IT'S SO NOT FAIR" Dawn wailed

"It's ok Dawn" Paul said looking confused by what was happening

"No we can't go home we can't" Leaf broke down

"Oh Leaf its ok its ok" misty tried to comfort her "You two crying makes me want to cry" Misty said starting to sob

Ash and Gary tried to comfort them

"Bye guys" I said walking away

With May her POV

"Hey guys im kind of tried can I get some sleep" I asked

"Sure but where getting are own glaseon's tomorrow you can come too" Liz said

"Sure I'll be there" I said as they walked out

"K" they said

"Hey isn't that my song draw" I said going over to one of my dressers that I couldn't bring with me "Hey I know what will help my mood wright a song" I Said getting out a pen and paper

"I'll miss they old days and I'll miss they old ways and I'll miss the things that we did and I'll miss the fun times that we had

But good things don't last forever and the good times will always tern bad but everything, times that we had I will always remember because I loved them all so much I loved them so much

I'll miss the people and I'll miss the good friends and I'll miss the places and I'll miss the things that I had

But good things don't last forever and the good times will always tern bad but everything, times that we had I will always remember because I loved them all so much I loved them so much" and that was off the top of my head

_**(Me: No it's off the top of my head and by the way that's not a real song you made it up)**_

"I think I should go to bed now" I said looking at the time

With Drew his POV

"URG" I shouted punching the wall it didn't hurt as much I as I hoped it would so it would take away the pain of losing May and yes I said it I hated losing May she just made everything better and because she left the Play can't be shown we could have got someone new but no one came close to her standards "Why did you have to leave" I said going to my bed

In the girls room Leaf POV

"Guys it's not the same with May not here" I said

"I KNOW I MISS HER" Dawn yelled on the phone

"Dawn if you don't stop yelling we will hang up the phone on you" Misty said

"Ok" Dawn said sounding sad

"I can't believe what's happened to us all were losing everything" I said

"Think about Drew he has always with her and now she's gone and when the guys where helping he left because he was on his own" Misty said

"Oh Drew I bet he's so upset but he seems like the one lest affected by all this" Dawn said

"It's almost like May killed her own love story" Misty said

"I fell so sorry for her just to not see it you know that Drew likes her" I said

"Guys im going to bed goodnight" Dawn said hanging up the phone

"Yer im going to" Misty said

"Night" I said hanging up the phone and going to bed

_**Me: so im done good for me right**_

_**Lydia: yer**_

_**May: the chapter was good**_

_**Drew: no it wasn't**_

_**Me: please review bye **_


	10. PATDM YOUR BACK!

_**Me: Hey all it's 2:30 in the morning lets wright a chapter oh and I'V GOT 11 REIVEWS DOUBLE DIGETS BABY **_

_**May: why did you wake me up I was sleeping you know like normal people **_

_**Me: I think people have note but im not normal **_

_**May: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ drew ZZZZZZZZZZZZ love you too**_

_**Me: I recorded that she is so going to get it tomorrow**_

_**Drew: I got the text why are you doing a chapter now**_

_**Me: cause I am ok and listen to this *Passes Drew recorder* me and Lydia don't own Pokemon READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

No one's POV

"May come on glaseon time" Liz said

May got up but was mumbling mean stuff as she got ready "Ok im ready"

"Good now let's go" Jasmine said

The centre of the village May's POV

It was like it always was a stockade made of ice and snow with small huts and a space in the middle of it all (Like katara's and sokka's village off avatar legend of Anng)

Glaseon ran into the centre and I was our job to find are new life partner with the only way us humans know how with food although I only had apples with me other people had all types of food I was not prepared (all you Avatar fans does this make you think of Anng and appa)

The weirdest thing is the cutest glaseon of them all didn't want all the gourmet stuff instead it walked over to me and eat my apple and stud beside me "I guess I don't get a choice here" I said giggling a bit

With Drew his POV

I was still in bed by 12:00 so my mum and dad made me get out of bed and told me to do something what could I do if I hang out with the guys they will be with the girls all day to make them feel better and im on my own

"Hum just how life is always to me makes something amazing happen then then kill all joy" I said walking off "wait a minute Gary he's an air bender and he has aireon and that can get me back to May" I said running off to find Gary

Where ever Gary was still Drew POV

"Gary I need to use aireon" I said

"Why dude" Gary asked

"Im going to find May and she's like really faraway" I said

"K dude but don't hurt him he's only young" Gary said throwing me a pokeball

"Thanks man" I said

"It's fine anything for love" Gary said

"Whatever" I said going outside

"Alright aireon come on out" I said throwing the pokeball in the air

"Aireon?" (Where's Gary) the air type evee said

"I need you to fly me to the glaseon village down north" I said

"Aireon" it said (Anything for Love)

"WHAT how would you or why would you think that" I asked

"Air-aireon" (I can see it in your eyes) the Pokemon said

"Right I don't need this from you just get me there ok" I said

"Air" (Fine) it's said starting to fly me to where May was

With May her POV

"May you are sooo lucky to get the cutes one" Liz said see the thing is that mine was the cutest cause it was peach not sky blue so yer all the girls wanted that one

"I guess I am it's just seemed to like me I guess" I said with glaseon walking beside me

"Hey guys why not give them nicknames" Jasmine suggested

"Well you can all guess what mine will be called" I said

"Peach" Liz and Jasmine said

"Yep" I said with a smile glaseon or should I say Peach jumped on my shoulder as I walked on

"Mine is going to be ice" Liz said

"She going to be called Snow" Jasmine said

"Cool hey who wants to go sledging" I said

"ME!" Both of my old friends shouted

"Let's go" I said as we ran to a big hill

"Im going first" Liz said making a sledge out of ice and got ice to pull

"HEY GET BACK HERE" jasmine shouted doing the same as Liz did

"As always I go last" I said hopping on my ice sledge

"Come on Peach we need to catch up wait short cut go right" Peach did as told and we were going faster because of the ice there "Bye guys" I said passing them

"How did you do that" Liz asked as she stopped

"Yer" Jasmine said

"Not going to tell but let's get back" I said

"Yer before the older people get worried" Jasmine said

Back at the tribe

"Oh good your all back right I want every chided under the age of 15 to go to their home and room" The oldest leader said

"WHAT that's so not fair" I said

"To bad May you live like really far away to so we can't sneak out with you" Liz said

"It's fine I'll just find out new stuff about Peach" I said

"K well Liz I'll see you later k" Jasmine said

"Yep" Liz said walking to her house

May's room

It started raining when I got in to my house I just went to bed I was too tired to do anything about 2 hours later something or someone was taping on my window _**(Me: 3 guesses on who it is) **_

I got out of my bed and opened the curtains "AHHHHHHH" I screamed it was-was B-Brandon he smashed opened my window the rain came in and so did he with a flareon

Glaseon woke up and protected me

"I see im not the only one with a new friend" Brandon said with a smirk on his face "And one of your friends is also not here even better for me" Brandon said walking closer to me

"And who said he wouldn't be coming Aireon gust" Someone said from behind me

"DREW" I screamed running him the only person I've been wanting to see

"It's ok" Drew whispered in my ear "Aireon now gust one more time full power" Drew said Brandon flew out the window with flareon

"Come on lets go home" Drew said

"Drew it's still not save to go home yet" I said

"May all of us aren't save anymore there but we need to find a way to make it save" Drew said

"Thanks for coming Drew" I said hugging Drew

"It's the least I could do" he said

"Let's go see everyone" I said letting go

"Now you're talking" Drew said _**(me: ok let's just say that aireon is about the same size as a flygon ok just to make my life easier) **_

So we hopped on aireon and set off home we were socked like but still we were with each other we got to the places where everyone was just the girls living room Drew told me to stay out of site for now

"DREW you didn't find her did you" Dawn said

"Of cores he didn't is she here" Misty said

"Hahahahahah" Drew started to laugh

"What are you laughing at" Paul asked

"Do you guys really think I would be here if I didn't find May" Drew said telling me to come in

"MAY!" all the girls shouted all the boy's just sat there shocked

_**Me: that's it for me for me I will update this later cause im going to bed **_

_**Drew: MAY SAID THIS! **_

_**May: I said what?**_

_**Drew: this *Play's that tape* **_

_**Me: wow that must be embarrassing **_

_**May: I DIDENT SAY THAT**_

_**Me: Oh but my friend you did and before this gets any weirder im going bye and if you really want to hear what happens review ok bye **_ __


	11. PATDM let's get out of here

_**Me: hi im ending this story soon thanks to all that sported this story I love you all there's only going to be like 2 to 3 chapters left **_

_**May: cool **_

_**Lydia: yer **_

_**Me: im happy with the amount of review I got coz im only a beginner so im not going to get like 121 review right anyway let's start**_

_**Lydia: Neither me nor India own Pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON! By the way do people like it when I do that?**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

May's POV

"MAY!" all my friends shouted

"Hi guys" I said starting to cry

"GROPE HUG" Dawn shouted and everyone got me into a big hug even Paul

"I missed you guys so much" I said I really did

"We missed you to" Leaf said

"Hey Drew need aireon back" Gary said

Drew passed Gary a pokeball

"Well now we have May back but what about the secret what can we do" Misty said

"Hey I have an idea" Dawn said

"Yer what is it" I asked

"Well you know that time when I found out about the boy's being benders" Dawn said

"Yer" Misty said

"Well we are meant to help Anng so why not do it now I mean the wars over and we need to help out putting the world back in its place so we go now we runaway together" Dawn said

"Not too bad troublesome" Paul said

"Yer I guess we can do that" Leaf said

"One thing how do we get there we only have an aireon and it can only hold 2 people" Gary said

"True but in my home town we get two pokemon that we can get on one of them is a rapidash and flareon" Dawn said

"Hey at my home town we can get rockeon (rock type of evee) and onix that knows agility" Misty said

Then everyone looked at me and Drew "Well in my home town you can get a glaseon and a dragonair" I said

"Why a dragonair? That's not a water type" Ash said

"Well years before we knew it was a dragon type we thought it was a water type but we loved them so much we kept them" I explained

"Cool so we all have transport" leaf said

"No we said that we can get them we don't have them" me, Misty and Dawn said

"Well we can just drop off by the places" Gary said

"Yer let's go get packed" Dawn said

"K" The guys said going to the own room

Hour later Ash's POV

So we had the plan we would leave at 12:00 am to make sure no one saw us I was done packing and eating a pizza

"Ash where did you get that pizza" Drew asked me

"My room" I said

"No wonder I smells so bad" Drew said going into his own room

"How long" I asked

"Look on the clock" Gary said

"You know im not good with time" I said

"10 minutes ok Ash happy" Gary said

"Yep" I said 

"Guys we should go now the quicker we get out of here the better" Drew said coming out of his room

"K" me Gary and Paul said

Girls room Misty POV

"AHHH WHERES MY BUSH" Dawn shouted for the tenth time

"DAWN IT'S HERE" I shouted for the tenth time

"Oh" Dawn said "Thanks" She said putting it in her bag "Ok ready"

"Finely we were a done like five hours ago" Leaf said

"Really" Dawn asked

"YES" Me May and Leaf said

"Oh"

Knock-knock

"I'll get it" May said

"Oh hi you guys ready to go" May asked the guys that were waiting at the door

"Yep a long time ago" Paul grunted

"Stop being so emo Paul" Dawn said going to the door as well

"Well everyone ready to leave the life you used to know" Dawn asked

"Yer let's get out of this death trap" Drew said

Leaf went out the room with May and Dawn I was locking the door I looked at the place one more time and shut the door and locked it and went up to the rest of them

"Guys we need to be quit when we go around the corner there are teachers sleeping there" I whispered

"K"

"HEY YOU KIDS WHAT YOU DOING" some teacher shouted

May used some water

"Dawn NOW" May shouted see May and Dawn made a way to be able to get away when stuff like that happens

"K" Dawn said shooting fire at the water to make it into thick steam so we could run

"RUN" We all shouted

We got out safely and we were thinking of which way to go

"Let's go to my home town and get some rapidash we can all get some" Dawn said with a smile

"Sweet Dawns home town it is" May said

"Where is it?" I asked

"See that big mountains there" Dawn said

"Yer" We all said

"Well it's a dormant volcano it has been for 5000 years so it's at the foot of it" Dawn said

"Ok that's not to far as well" Gary said

"Yer"

At the foot of the mountain Dawn's POV_** (Me: im too lazy to do the walking)**_

"DAWN!" Some people shouted

"HEY GUYS" i shouted back

"What you doing home done with your training" some girl said

"Hey Zozo no I just need some rapidash where are they" i said

"Oh just at the ranch but who are your friends" Zozo asked

"Oh this is May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary and Paul" i said

"Cool come with me" Zozo said

"K" We all said

At the ranch

"Hey Kenny guess who's back" Zozo said

"Wh- D-DAWN" Kenny said shocked that I was there

"Hey Ken what's up" I said

"Oh hi Dawn just helping the rapidash like always" Kenny said

"Cool do you think I could borrow 8 of them" I asked

"Well 8 is a lot of them but give my five bucks and I'll give you them" Kenny said

"Fine" I said passing Kenny five bucks

"Good I bet you will be happy about something" Kenny said

"Yer what" I asked

"Well your pride and joy still lives here" Kenny said

"WHAT REALLY" I screamed running to the stables

"Blaze your still hear" I said hugging my old friend

"Dawn was this your rapidash" May asked

"Yep my good pal that I had when it was very born" I said patting blaze

"Cool what's its name" Misty asked

"Blaze now guys if were not quick Kenny might change his mind so chose one" I said

"Right" all my friends said as they got one each

"Hey wait Dawn why are some of the rapidash different colours for flames" Ash asked

"They were just born like that" I said getting on Blaze

"Ok now you all chosen" I asked

"Yep" May said coming out with a blue flamed rapidash

"Ah river nice" I said referring to the name of it

Drew came out with a blue one to Called blue moon

Ash and Misty came out with Coco and Rockall _**(me: guess witch colour they are) **_witch where brown flamed

Leaf and Gary came out with Wind and Spirit witch where White flamed

And last but not lest Paul came out with a red flamed one just like him to get the one that's normal it was called scar he just had to pick that one

"Right ready to go guys" I asked

"Yer" Misty said she was the first out then Ash shouting 'LET'S RASE' Then Leaf then Gary trying to hit on Leaf then May and Drew arguing about how Drew said May looked wired on a rapidash

"Come on Paul before we get left behind" I said as Paul made his way to the gate to get out

"Hump" Paul said getting faster to catch up to the rest of them

I shut the door and my flareon jumped up and sat in front of me "You coming too" I asked

"Flaer" it said and then we all set off to help Anng

_**Me: so how is it **_

_**May: Fine **_

_**Drew: wired **_

_**Lydia: shut it Drew **_

_**Dawn: I like how it's got me in it **_

_**Me: Anyway if you would all be so nice to let me leave with a good amount of reviews that would be very nice I would like to leave with a bang **_

_**Everyone: BYE!**_


	12. PATDM first it's Paul and Dawn

_**Me: hi all im all better so more chapters **_

_**Leaf: *Reading through notes*  
>me: HEY GIVE ME THEM BACK<strong>_

_**Leaf: *Starts running but still reading* Ah there's going to be 4 more chapters all of them about love first one Dawn and Paul **_

_**Dawn and Paul: *Blush***_

_**Leaf: Then Misty and ash **_

_**Misty and Ash: HEY we don't like each other *Takes notes off Leaf***_

_**Misty: Ohh then it's you and Gary**_

_**Leaf: WHAT! *face red as the sunset***_

_**Gary: Sweet *Eyes Leaf up and down***_

_**Me: Then last but not lest the ultimate couple May and Drew**_

_**May and Drew: WE ARE NOT THE ULTIMATE COUPLE**_

_**Me: Sorry all you Ash and Misty, Dawn and Paul, Leaf and Gary fans but May and Drew are the best couple in Pokemon**_

_**May and Drew: NO WHERE NOT**_

_**Me: then why are there more romance Pokemon May and Drew story's than any other story couples**_

_***Silence***_

_**Me: India and Lydia rocks do not own pokemon READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

"So Guys where are we going" May asked

Drew sighs "May where going to help Anng"

"Yer but where are we going as in like what place" May said then everyone stopped

"Yer May's got a pointe" Drew said

"Well first we need to go to May's home town to get the drangonair" Leaf said

"Oh no im not stepping in my Home town ever again" May said

"Why" Dawn asked

"Cause I brought the fire nation there everyone will hate me" May said

"Well my Home town has dragonair to we can go there and it's closer" Drew said

"Cool Drew's Home town it is" May said

"Are you going to do that every time" Dawn asked

"Maybe" May said with a big smile

"Anyway let's go follow me" Drew said making blue moon pick up speed

"Cool come on River let's go" May said going after Drew

"Hey Misty I'll race you" Ash said

"You're on Ketchum" Misty said

"GO!" than they were gone like a flash

"Gary stop hitting on me or I'll hit you" Leaf said looking pissed off

"Oh but come on I was just saying I look hot on a rapidash" Gary said just then Leaf raced off with Ash and Misty and then Gary chased after Leaf shouting 'SHE WILL BE MINE' so that just left Dawn and Paul

Dawn's POV

"So Paul what do you think of my home town" I asked

"It's ok I guess a bit peppy" Paul said

"WOW" I shouted

"What" Paul growled

"It's just you said more than 'Hump' you don't do that often" I said

"Hump"

"See there you go again with the 'Hump'" I said

"Im not much of a talker" Paul said I was still kind of shocked that he said something

"Well you should be able to talk to your friends we are friends right?" I asked

"You could say so" Paul said

"YAY" I said hugging Paul witch was kind of hard because we were on rapidash

"Ok" Paul said moving his rapidash away

"Hey im not wired" I said with a pout

"That's a bigger lie then when May and Drew say they don't like each other" Paul said

"OMG you think they like each other to" I said I didn't think anyone else thought that

"You would have to be blind not to see that I mean the guy went to her home town just to get her back because he missed her so much" Paul said

"Hahaha that's true" I laughed "So by any chance do you have a crush" I asked

"I don't get crushes" Paul said

"Ok" I said some were deep down that hurt my heart

"Anyway we should get back be-"I started but blaze bucked and I fell "That wasn't fare" I said with the biggest pout ever

"HAHAAH look at your face" Paul said Laughing and smiling

"Yes you're smiling and laughing bones" I said

"What?" Paul asked

"Well a couple of weeks back I was just thinking and I thought of how your always depress so I made a promise that I would make you smile at least ones" I said with a smile of my own getting on blaze

"You know Meany people have tried that and failed you're the first one to do it" Paul said

"YAY get me in the Guinness world records" I said

"Ha" Paul said "now we really should get going"

"Yer race ya" I said

"Fine" Paul said

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" I shouted Paul could have shouted it to but I was so loud I didn't hear

With the others 

"Guys were are Dawn and Paul" May asked

"Who knows but they got each other so they won't be hurt in anyway" Drew said

"K but let's just wait for them" Leaf said

"HEY GUYS" I shouted as I saw them in view

"DAWN" All the girls shouted

"Omg guys you won't believe it I make Paul smile and laugh" I said

"WHAT!" Misty shouted

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" May asked

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HIM TO DO MORE THEN 'hump' Leaf asked

"Well I can only answer the last one and that was when we started I kept talking about him going 'hump' and then he said I was wired and I said I wasn't and he said that's a bigger lie then when May and Drew say they don't like each other and- wait shit I need to run right" I said remembering that May and Drew where here

"OH YES" May and Drew said at the same time chasing me

"AHHH PAUL SAID IT" I shouted

"PAUL!" May and Drew growled even Paul looked a little scared

"What it's true" Paul said

"You better run Paul" May said

"No" Paul said closing his eyes

"Your chose ready Drew" May asked

"As ever"

"I get his Hair" May shouted running at Paul and started pulling at it

"AHHH SHIT GET OFF" Paul Shouted

"NOT UNTILL YOU TAKE IT BACK" May shouted

Later that day _**(You don't want to see what happens next so let's skip it)**_

"Please give me an ice pack I said sorry" Paul begged May and Drew

"No im still not happy with you" May said

"Come on Drew please" Paul begged

"But I like seeing you beg" Drew said

"Fuck you" Paul said going off

"Paul you do know there's a lake down by that hill" I said feeling pity for the poor plum head

"No I don't can you show me it" Paul asked

"Sure" I said getting up from the campfire _**(Yes it's night time)**_

"Thanks"

So we walked down by the lake when we got there I jumped in dragging Paul with me

"What the hell" Paul said with a death stare

"Well you need to cool down" I said with a smile

"Hump" Paul said splashing me with some water

"HEY" I shouted splashing him

This went on for about half an hour

"You know Paul you're a piece of work" I said getting out of the water

"You are to troublesome" Paul said getting out of the water

"No im not" I said going up to Paul

"Yer Right" Paul said

"Im not you are" I said we were almost touching foreheads are faces were so close

"Well If you think I am the you must be seeing pigs fly" Paul said we had a staring contest for a minute

"We should hea-"I was cut off by Paul kissing me WAIT KISSING ME EWWW wait this ant so bad Paul is a good kisser I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss

We had to separate because of that annoying thing air are foreheads were touching and we were both panting

"That was good" Paul said

"I know" I said we went into another kiss this time with more passion

"AWWWWW GUYS LOOK" May screamed as she saw me and Paul kissing

"What is it" Drew asked

"Look" May said pointing to me and Paul  
>"Good for you dude" Drew said May away "Have fun" he said walking off<p>

"Heheh" I said with a sheepish smile

_**Me: so first kissing scene what you think **_

_**May: hump**_

_**Drew: I don't think we should say but you guys reading can**_

_**Me: Please I want to know if my first kissing scene was good or a fail**_


	13. PATDM than it's Misty and Ash

_**Me: Yay 13 reviews I love you all**_

_**May: cool so now it's Misty and Ash get together chap**_

_**Me: Yep heheh all you Ash and Misty fans you will love this **_

_**Lydia: yep**_

_**Me: I don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

Misty's POV

"_Oh what a beautiful morning what a beautiful day"__** (Lolz that's what my scout leader sings in the morning when we go camping) **_I sang

"Hey Mist why you up" Ash asked

"ASH why are you wake you wake up at like 12:00 pm it's 9:00" I said looking shocked

"Well we have to get up early today so here I am" Ash said

"Cool im just getting a drink wanna to come" I asked

"Sure why not" Ash said following me

We went do the hill to the lake and I got a bucket of water so did Ash and we went back to camp

"Hey Dawn you re-"I started but Dawn Paul kissing

"GET A ROOM OR A TENT" I shouted

"Oh Misty Ash what's up" Dawn asked

"Can you heat up this water so it's ok to drink" I asked

"Sure" Dawn chirped heating up the buckets a bit

"Thanks" I said putting the bucket down so it could cool down

"It's fine" Dawn said with a smile going back to kissing Paul

"Nice" I said looking away and walking away

"Here Ash" I said passing Ash a drink

"Sweet thanks" Ash said drinking it in 10 seconds

"Ok let's just get everyone else up and ready you go to the boys I'll go to the girls" I said

"K"

Girl's tent

"RISE AND SHINE GIRLS" I shouted when I was inside the tent May and Leaf freaked out

"WHAT THE FUGE CAKE WITH THE SHOUTING" May shouted

"Well I know that you two are hard to wake up so I shouted instead of poking you" I said walking out "And you guys need to get ready were leaving in ten" I finished the moment I did May and Leaf woke up because they found out that if they were not ready we wouldn't be waiting

"AND THAT MEANS YOU TOO DAWN AND PAUL" I shouted

"FINE" Dawn shouted sounding a bit mad that I shortened her make out time with Paul

I saw Ash coming out of the boys tent "Hey Ash how did you do getting them up"

"Well they are heave sleepers so I set up a bucket to get them wet to wake them up and now would be a good time to do that" Ash said

"Wait May and Leaf have to see this MAY LEAF GET OUT HERE" I shouted

"What" May said getting out the tent with Leaf

"You might want to see this" I said as Ash hit the tent

"AHHH SHIT"

WHAT THE FUCK ASHHHH"

Were some of the things we herd

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH Oh my god who was in there" May asked

Just then Drew and Gary came out of their tent soaked to the bone

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH" me, May, Dawn and Leaf laughed so hard May fell on the floor

"Yer hahaha now what can we do about are clothes" Drew said

"Dawn Paul could you dry them two off we need to go" I said

"Ok" Dawn and Paul said drying Drew and Gary off

"Right let's pack up" May said

"K"

10 minutes later

"So everyone ready for my home town it's like 3 miles away" Drew said

"Yep I bet I can beat you there" May said

"Yer right" Drew said

"I'll show you" May said getting in River and riding off

"HEY" Drew said jumping on Blue moon and riding off too

"Ok" I said "anyway let's go"

"Yer" Ash said

We all got on are rapidash and set off

"Misty why can't we see May or Drew" Ash asked

"Maybe there making out in some bush" I said

"Hahaha that could be true" Ash said "Anyway we should be faster so we can find them o-"Ash said but got cut off

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DREW" we heard May scream in the next clearing

"Never mind guys we found them" Ash said looking behind him to see Paul and Dawn making out again and Gary hitting on poor Leaf again

"Ok that gives me a way out of this bye Gary" Leaf said making Spirit run to May and Drew we all did the same

"What did Drew do this time" I asked May

"He said that I need to get a brain cell" May said with a pout

"Here have my friend to tech Drew a lesson" I said giving May my mallet

"THANKS MISTY you're the best" May said giving my mallet a couple test swings

"This is to help you get a brain cell on being nice" May said hitting Drew as hard as she could I felt that myself poor Drew

"SHIT FUCK MAY" Drew shouted

"Well I said I would hit you" May said giving me back my mallet and making River go into a trot away from Drew

"Anyway were here" Drew said still rubbing his head

"My mallet dose wonders don't it Drew" I said giggling

"Yer on my head" Drew spat

Drew got off Blue moon and went to the gate "IT'S DREW LET ME IN SOLEDAD" _**(I had to get her in the story)**_ Drew shouted

"OMG Drew haven't seen you in years ok I'll open the gate" a pink hair woman yelled

"Thanks" Drew said

The gate opened and reviled town made of only ice water and snow even the bridges _**(if you're an avatar fan it's like the other water tribe you see the one where Anng gets a master water bender to teach him) **_

"Wow nice home town dude" Gary said

"Yer it hasn't changed a bit" Drew said walking in

We all followed in suit

"Hey Drew who are your friends" Soledad asked

"Oh Dawn, Misty, Ash, Paul, Gary, Leaf and May" Drew said "Can you show them to the dragonair ranch"

"Sure where are you going" Soledad asked

"Getting mine"

"Ok come with me you guys" Soledad said

"K" So we walked around this town and got to a ranch

"You all just pick one Drew will be here soon" Soledad said walking off

I chose one called Lily Ash got one called Fud he was so excited about the name that was his nickname for food May got one called Shine Dawn got one called wave Paul got one called black leaf got one called white and Gary got on called green

"Hey guys my Mum and Dad said we could stay at my house" Drew said walking in

"K witch way" I asked

"That big on the right of the castle" Drew said patting his dragonair

"WOW THAT'S YOUR HOUSE" Everyone said Drew house was a mansion almost as big as the castle

"Yer by the way this is my friend London air" Drew said referring to dragonair's name

"Cool" May said

"Anyway im going to ride Lily bye" I said getting on Lily

"I'm coming" Ash said getting on Fud and riding beside me

"Ok You guys us lot are going to Drew's house see you there come back before dark or we will think your dead" Leaf said

"K" I said flying into the sky as Ash followed _**(Just for all you that might not know Dragonair can fly)**_

"Misty how long is it till it's dark" Ash asked

"Well the sun is about to set so about half an hour" I said

"Oh ok"

"Im landing there to watch the sunset you want to come" I asked Ash

"Sure why not" Ash said as we went down to a small flat area

The sun started to set and the sky was pink and purple and the clouds were peach it was breath taking

"Hey Misty do you have a crush" Ash asked of all people to ask that question Ash did didn't he

"Well kind of"

"Oh" Ash sighed he looked sad to hear that I liked someone I really wanted to tell him it was him I was talking about

"Well who is he" Ash asked

"Oh you know him very well" I smiled

"Really who is he Drew" Ash asked

"DREW CRIST NO" I yelled

"Then who is he"

"YOU" I shouted

"What"

"I like you maybe even love you" I said it was time to come out

"I love you to Misty" Ash said

"Really" I said started to cry

"Always have always will" Ash said that was the best moment of my life

"Misty close your eyes" Ash said

"Why" I asked

"Just do it" _**(You all do know what's about to happen right) **_so I did Ash's lips crashed on mine I didn't think Ash would be such a good kisser it was like everything I wanted I poured all my love for Ash in to that kiss my first kiss

_**Me: so second kiss scene done **_

_**May: that was ok I guess **_

_**Drew: it was bad really bad **_

_**Me: bye guys and review if you want me to hit Drew or to get May to do it in the story **_


	14. PATDM it's got to me Leaf and Gary

_**Me: hi **_

_**Drew: get on with it**_

_**Me: ok I just need to say that this is the Leaf and Gary chapter im not the best with them so just understand that **_

_**May: k India and Lydia Rocks don't own Pokemon **_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Powers and teenagers don't mix

Leaf's POV

Misty and Ash came back a couple after the sunset im happy for Misty but that means im the only one going to be single because it's so going to be May and Drew and then it's only Gary and im not going out with him

"Hey Leaf what's up" Gary asked

"If you're going to hit on me keep walking" I said not even looking at him

"Look Leaf im sorry for doing that to you it's just I want to be friends with you but I've never been just friends with a girl so I just acted like I would with any other girl so how about we start over hi im Gary Oak" Gary said but he sounded honest

"Ok hi im Leaf Green" I said

"So Leaf what do you like doing" Gary asked me

"Well doing sports and beating up boys you" I said

"Nice hobbies hum football and flying aireon" Gary said

"Ok well we have two options on what to do we can

One: explore this mansion

Or two: just randomly talk about jack shit" I said

"Number one sounds good" Gary said

"Ok let's go" I said as we went in the mansion _**(They were in the garden)**_

"Crap Drew has a big house" Gary said we had been look though the house for like 2 hours and that was only the bottom floor

"I know let's find everyone else" I said

"HI LEAF GARY WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU" May shouted running up to us

"Well you found us why have you been looking for us" I asked

"We need to get going" May said me and Gary nodded and walked with May

With the others

"Where are they" Drew complained

"Drew please shut up" Paul said

"Go away Paul" Drew spat

"HEY GUYS IM BACK" May yelled

"Finely" Drew said

"Well your house is too big" May yelled

"No you just have poor navigation skills" Drew spat

"Right let's go where are we going" I asked

"Fire nation" Ash said

"Ok im just following Misty" I sighed

"Ok let's go" Gary said helping me on my dragonair  
>"Thanks" I smiled<p>

Gary smiled back and got on Green we set off to help Anng and co _**(what does that remind you of Anng and co)**_

The wind started to pick up everyone had gone up through the clouds but me I got hit by a wind so strong that I fell off my life flashed before my eyes I lost I fainted just before I hit the ground

I woke up with a new face in front of me wait I know that face it was katara

"Are you ok" She asked

"Never better" I grunted

"Hey wait are you Leaf Green" Katara asked

"Yer and your Katara right" I said still not too sure on what was happing

"Yes this is great where are your friends" Katara asked me

"I don't know I fell of dragonair and they didn't" I said looking up to the sky

"Well you should stay here just in case they find you I'll be right back im just going to get Anng, sokka, toph and zuko" Katara said

"Ok" I said about 10 minutes later something rustled in the bushes "Katara" I asked

"LEAF" Gary shouted running up to me "Leaf Im so happy your alive" Gary said kissing me WAIT KISSING ME EWWWW wait a minute this ant too bad I enjoyed the kiss as it lasted but air was mean today

"Leaf I love you" Gary said panting I was panting to but had just fit in

"I think I love you too"

Gary pulled me into another kiss this time more needed then wanted this time it wasn't air that stopped us no it was May screaming 'HOW CUTE' everyone came running after that

"Aww" everyone said looking at me and Gary

"Hey Leaf im back" Katara said "Oh your all here great we need your help"  
>"We know" We all said<p>

"How"  
>"The next Avatar told Dawn" I said pointing to Dawn<p>

"So I guess you're a fire bender" Anng said

"Yep him too" Dawn said

"Hi im Paul" he said

"We know who you are" Toph said

"Ok so how can we help" May asked

"Well me you and Drew need to put some water in 2 villages that lost it because of the comet" Katara said

"Right" May and Drew said

"Dawn Paul and Zuko can go help the tribes that have no heat and are freezing and Gary and Leaf can you go look for people that may not have been found" Katara said we nodded

"Me Misty and Ash can go and remove rocks that block towns and houses" Toph said

"K let's go" We all said

"Wait what about me" Anng wined

"Anng you need to go rest" Katara said

Anng looked like he was about to say something but katara gave him a look like you-better-do-what-I-say and he went

We all scatter me and Gary went on Aireon and look for people that haven't been found we didn't find many we found more dead than alive over all we found about 20

We flew over to where May Drew and Katara were

"Hey guys I think we found them all" I said getting of Aireon holding hands with Gary

"Aww you guys are holding hands" May said controlling water witch she was not paying attention to and splashed Drew in the face

"MAY!" Drew shouted at the top of his lungs

"Oh it water Drew" May said

"Hahaha" Katara laughed

"What" We asked

"May and Drew are like a married couple" Katara giggled

"NO WHERE NOT!" May and Drew shouted

"Say what you want you are" Katara said "Anyway I think were done for today let's get the others and head back"

"Me and Gary will do it you guys go ahead" I said getting back on Aireon

"K tell Toph I say be back soon" Katara said leading the new married couple back home

_**Me: well that chapter done it was different I could say that's like a crossover **_

_**May: yer but it's only like that last two chapter that are like that **_

_**Drew: even avatar think me and May are like a married couple**_

_**Me: we all do sorry to say **_

_**May: anyway please review India has 18 and wants to make it 20 **_

_**Me: PLEASE anyway bye R&R **_ __


	15. PATDM and to end with May and Drew

_**Me: THE LAST CHAPTER **_

_**May: Yep **_

_**Me: and the chapter May and Drew finely get together **_

_**May and Drew: WHAT!**_

_**Me: leaf told you about it and way I don't own Pokemon and READ ON!**_

Power and teenagers don't mix

Aww Leaf and Gary Ash and Misty Dawn and Paul so cute to bad I can't get a good boyfriend

"Hey May how you feeling" Misty asked

"So happy for you all" I said

"Thanks but don't you feel a bit lonely you know" Misty asked

"Not at all I don't think I could get another boyfriend ever I still feel sad about you know who" I sighed

"Aww May how about we have a girl's night you me Dawn and Leaf" Misty said hugging me

"It's fine Misty I know that all you guys have dates it's fine I'll just stay here with Anng and stuff and get some more sleep" I smiled

"You sleep way too much" Misty laughed

"I know now run off to Dawn to get ready for your dates" I said

"Thanks May" Misty said running off

"There so lucky" I sighed I went to get some water "Hey wait don't we have to hot chocolate" I said hunting through my stuff

"May what are you doing" Drew asked

"Looking for my hot chocolate have you seen it" I asked

"Oh that Ash had some yesterday it's in our room" Drew said I shot out of there and into the other room well kind of

"Oh god that stinks" I said backing out of the room

"What's wrong" Drew asked

"How the hell can you live in that" I spat

"In what"

"Have you not ever been in that room it" I said still holding my nose

"Oh the smell when you go in you need nose plugs" Drew said

"You could have told me that" I said

"I wanted to see you after you went in" Drew smirked

"YOU DICK right you go in and get it" I said crossing my arms and looking away

"Fine" Drew said going in the tent

"Here" Drew passed me the hot chocolate

"Hey do you want some" I asked

"Maybe later im going to take a walk" Drew said walking off like he always dose

"Drew" I said heating up the hot chocolate

Misty and everyone would be back at like maybe 2 in the morning I know pretty late but they want to see the sunrise so until Drew comes back I'll be on my own

"Glace"  
>"Hey glaseon" I said<p>

"Hey May what's up" Katara asked

"Nothing much" I said

"You're lonely" Katara said

"NO IM NOT" I shouted

"Hey it's ok to feel that way I know I would if all my friends went off with their boyfriends and just left me" Katara said

"Why do you have to be so right" I wined

"I think you could use some sleep" Katara said

"Yer I think your right" I said

"Bye and by the way it's good for you to be acting strong" Katara said

"Night"

I tried to sleep but I just kept tossing and turning I had been at it for like a hour

"Right I give up" I said "but now what do I do" I thought

"Hey May who you talking to" Drew asked

"DREW don't do that you scared me" I said/shouted

"Sorry but what are you doing?" Drew asked

"Talking to myself" I sighed

"Ok" Drew said

"Anyway im going to go to the lake" I said

"I'll come too" Drew said

"Ok but you do know if you annoy me I will hurt you" I said

"Yer"

"Ok your death" so we went to the lake it was sunset

"Wow" I said

"Yer it's sweet" Drew said

"The sunset is the best it shows how hard Mother Nature works" I said

"I guess so" Drew said

I went closer to the lake and put my feet in

"Hey May think fast" Drew said pushing me in the lake

"DREW!" I screamed

"Yer what's up" Drew said looking like he didn't do anything

I got out of the lake and walked up to Drew

"I am wet because of you now it's your turn" I said taking some water from the lake and Drew got pulled into the lake

"Hahaha" I laughed

"MAY!" Drew shouted __

"You should have seen that coming" I laughed

"Well you should see this coming then" Drew said walking closer to me _**(Can you see what's coming)**_ and kissed me what the hell I thought he hated me as I was thinking that I didn't realise that I was kissing Drew back.

"May I like you a lot maybe even love please understand that" Drew said I got a feeling of I think it was relief but why would I get that is it that I like Drew.

I think Drew notes the relief I had and kissed me again I enjoyed every second of it

"Drew I think I like you to" I said Drew hugged me

"So May would you be my girlfriends" Drew asked

"I just said I like you so why wouldn't I" I said with a smile still hugging Drew

"Hey guy we came home early Ash got us kicked out" Misty said

"Im sorry" Ash said

"It's fine you are who you are Ash" Misty said

"Hey you two going out" Dawn asked

"Yep" I smiled

"AWW finely" Leaf, Dawn and Misty cheered

"Have you really been waiting so long" Drew said

"YES" Everyone shouted

"Well it's better late than never" Drew said

"That's so corny" I said slapping Drew playfully

"Maybe you bring that side out" Drew said holding my chin

"That's still corny" I said

"Aww that's so cute" Dawn sighed holding on to Paul

"Not as cute as you" Paul said kissing Dawn

"Why is everyone so corny today" I said

"Cause were all in love" Drew said kissing me

Back at the house (that's all the lovey dove stuff for me)

"Hey guys great news" Katara said

"Yer all the villager that were trapped happened to be very strong elders of all nations so you guys can do whatever" Toph said

"But what can we do we can't go back to the place that we were" Gary said

"Well there is a place that you could all go where no one can say you're different" Anng said

"There's a place hidden from all people maps and everything that only avatars can find and the only other way to like there is to be born there and everyone is different bending all the nations in one I can show you there" Anng said

"So you mean like water, earth, fire and air live in one place in harmony" Gary asked

"Yep" Anng said

"Well is it just me or does that sound like the place to be" Leaf said

"Oh yer it dose" We all said

"So you want to go" Katara said

"Hell yer" Gary said

"Well ok then Anng will show you it's only like an hour away" Toph said

"K"

"I'll go on my glider" Anng said (is that spelt right? Who Knows?)

So we set off to a place that all of us had never seen a place where water fire air and earth live peacefully we got there and it was paradise it was in the a cave almost to keep mankind out it looked like a small cave but inside was land so amazing I haven't ever seen anywhere else

"Wow this is a sweet cave" Gary said

"Yer and cause I led you here you can live here for as long as you like" Anng said with a smile

"Hey Guys see that house there" I said

"Yer"

"I'll race you all to it" I shouted already running off

"HEY"

I got there first it was a pretty big house able to hold 8 in and for sale

"Hey Anng how much a house cost" I asked

"Only like a 1,000 not much at all the people don't get much money so nothing cost loads" Anng said that's great I have that amount from when I left home

"Hey guy we have a house" I said as they all came up to me

"May you do know how much a house cost right" Drew asked

"I just asked Anng and things like that don't cost much because this place doesn't have much of it" I said

5 years later

"Mummy where's daddy" My pride and joy asked Emma she is 6 now and has my hair but her dad's eyes she also has Drew's personate not a good thing

"Go look in ante Misty and uncle Ash's room ok" I said

"Ok mummy" Emma said running off

"Hi May can you help me with Ben he won't eat his food and I can't make him" Dawn said

"Ask Leaf she has two kids you know" I said leaf did have two kids Sapphire and jade they both have Leaf hair and eyes but Gary's face and personality and there twins that are 3

"She has to take the girls to go train jade hit Sapphire in the face with lots of air yesterday and Leaf's teaching them what not to do with their powers" Dawn said

"Fine I'll help Ben" I said walking with Dawn to her room Ben was 2 now and had Paul's plum hair witch there was only one of Ben had Dawn's eyes and personality

"Ok now Ben look's unhappy witch is not what you want a baby to look like when it's eating time how about leave it for another hour like Ben play for a bit then go back to it" I said

"Thanks May by the way have you seen Paul and stuff" Dawn thanked/ asked

"There all playing black jack in Ash and Misty's room" I said

"We should play two let the kids play for a bit" Dawn said

"Ok Emma is already up there" I said walking up stairs with Dawn and Ben in her arms

We walked in the door just to be hit by Emma and Joe

"Joe stop being mean and grow up" Emma said

"Grow up im the same age as you remember 6" Joe said Joe is Misty's son

"Emma stop it" I said

"You to Joe mummy is trying to enjoy a game and with you two fighting it's very hard" Misty said

"Hey Misty you mind if me and Dawn play two" I asked

"Not at all come on Ash give Dawn and May some cards" Misty said

"Hey Drew what's the score" I asked sitting next to Drew

"Misty 1 Ash 1 Gary 2 me 2 and Paul 4" Drew said

"Omg you're not wining for once" I laughed

"Whatever" Drew said doing his turn

"Ho great I have a Black jack and May it's your go so pick up 5" Drew laughed

"I don't like you" I said picking up 5 cards

"Love you too" Drew said

So yer you meet the kids or herd about them seen how Drew hasn't changed in 5 and us play black jack life has been good for us all we all got married at the same time think how big the church had to be but we had the wedding in a small village if we had it here everyone that came would be intrudes. We still all live in the same old house but kind of split it into 4 parts and best of all were still all friends

_**Me: yep it's a crap ending but still **_

_**Lydia: hi all this is the last chapter thanks to all that have been kind and reviewed**_

_**Me: I love you all if you just read it or revived it **_

_**Lydia: I love you to**_

_**Me: now good bye and keep reading **_


End file.
